Reference may be had to the U.S. patents cited in application Ser. No. 871,530, filed Jan. 23, 1978 and those cited by the Examiner therein: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,744,414; 1,899,825; 1,951,492; 2,073,114; 2,262,298; 2,458,924; 2,475,454; 2,518,803; 2,538,374; 2,629,609; 2,770,466; 2,783,054; 2,890,060; 3,014,732; 3,139,132; 3,142,087; 3,150,881; 3,425,708; 3,550,999; 3,559,709; 3,708,004; 3,735,997, and United Kingdom Pat. Nos. 722,429 and 824,697. These patents clearly show the state of the art of combination golf club carriers embodying an entirely different concept which includes pull means and a carrying handle for a golf club receptacle.